Bored, entertain me
by Zora Arian
Summary: Teen!lock one-shot. Molly wants to study for an upcoming test, but Sherlock wants her to entertain him. Who'll win?


**…I think there's some parts that may sound weird, especially when coming from Sherlock, but I like it so far. I grant you permission to cringe at the…weirdness when they come. Still, hope you enjoy this :DDD**

"Molly, I'm bored. Entertain me."

Molly Hooper looked up from her Biology notes and (did her best to) glare at her class partner sitting opposite her on the bench. "I'm sorry, Sherlock. I need to get these notes in my head, so I won't have time to entertain you."

"Bored."

"Go find John? I'm sure he's free now, like us; he'll be able to entertain you."

"He's off flirting with Sarah. Again. Doesn't he realise her older brother's a freelance boxer?"

"Umm, how about that thick book of yours?"

"Finished it in 3 hours 49 minutes 7 seconds two days ago," he stated, then added, "I only want you to entertain me."

Molly shook her head slightly and looked down at her notes, with the beginnings of a blush on her face. "Much as I'm flattered by…that, I'm afraid I need to concentrate on these notes," she brought up the pieces of paper full of highlighted points, "to pass Mr Thompson's test tomorrow. Unlike someone, we all don't have a 'mind palace' to store information so easily."

Sherlock Holmes took slight pride in that, but his face remained stoic. "You all have mind palaces as well. It's just that you're all too lazy to make use of it."

He leaned over from where he sat and took a peek at what she was trying to memorise, then sat back, folding his arms across his torso.

'Chemical releases in the body'. He remembered something about a test on that, but could not be bothered to study. He was very confident he had the points stored in his mind palace. Though he could not say the same for Molly, who was mumbling out the terms on her colourful notes.

"Seretonin: a monamine transmitter involved in the transmission of nerve impulses. Endorphin: any of a group of peptide- oh God," she stopped and craddled her head in her hands, eyes closed and trying to force her brain to remember what she just read. This is going to be hard, she thought.

After a few seconds' worth of silence, without looking up to him, Molly said to Sherlock, "Please, stop staring at me."

He blinked, arms still crossed over his chest. "I'm bored."

"Why don't you go and - and take out your notes? You won't be bored that way, I guess."

"Histamine: chemical in the body that causes allergy reactions; dopamine: monoamine neurotransmitter found in the brain and essential for the functioning of the central nervous system; estrogen: general term for female steroid sex hormones that are secreted by the ovary and are responsible for typical sexual characteristics; hormo-"

"Okay, okay, I get your point. Did you even breathe?" she wondered, eyes wide after he reiterated the chemicals and their functions all in one sentence without stopping.

He took in a much-needed breath of air and exhaled. "No."

"Judging by your lack of attention in Mr Thompson's class yesterday-" he continued.

Molly injected, "You were disturbing me with the stages of decomposition the carcass of a lamb goes through, that's why!"

"-and if you were to spend a minimum of 2 1/2 hours on this topic when you get home, I estimate you to be able to achieve a possible 61 over 80 marks for the test."

Molly looked at him almost pityingly. "That bored, huh?"

"Obviously," Sherlock monotoned, then gave her his puppy-eyes look. "Entertain me."

She sighed and rubbed at her temples, making one last attempt at refusing his order. "I need to study."

"You need a break, and I need you to entertain me."

"Fine, fine," she finally gave in, throwing her hands in the air and letting them fall on her lap, as John Watson came over to their bench, stopping a few centimetres away when Molly continued her sentence, "for this 'entertaining', what do you need?"

There was a ghost of a smile on Sherlock's face as he leaned closer to her before saying, without breaking eye contact, "Only you."

Her eyes widen again as the bell rang, signalling the end of break time and the start of another lesson. Face firetruck red, Molly gathered up her things in record speed and ran away from the bench, not looking back at the raven haired teen.

John smacked him at the back of his head with the History book he was carrying. "What was **that** for?"

Sherlock rubbed at the sore spot and looked up to his friend. "I was 'chatting her up', as you have so readily suggested a few hours ago."

"Chat with her **normally**, not with sexual innuendo! She's different; who knows, you've just killed whatever fragile chance you had!"

Sherlock shrugged, looking at the direction Molly had taken off. "Not much different than what you always say to the girls. Why go al…OW! That hurts worse than the first time round!"

"I swear I'll give you another smack."


End file.
